Cousin
by IkimonoAngel
Summary: No one knew that three of the girls at Hogwarts (and two that are too young to be there) are Harry's cousins. This is mainly about the middle child, Jade, and her adventures as a first year, with some insights on the past.


1 Cousin  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything and everyone from the Harry Potter series. Nikele-chan owns the Evans girls. I own everyone and everything else. Oh yeah, I also do not own the quotes from the book, like what the teachers say. Also, this is NOT a sub-story of Harry Potter. This is how I rewrote the first year, adding in my own characters and events. However, everything in the real Harry Potter is happening throughout this story, but I don't write about it.  
  
Hello again everyone! You may recognize the characters here, because my friend Sandi originally created Jade, Amethyst, Ruby, and Emerald in her story The Potter Legacy. Well, since her computer deleted all her files, I volunteered to write my own story with them. Please allow me to explain.  
  
In Sandi's (Lady Cassy) story, the girls were all in Gryffindor, and all were Harry Potter's children. Now that's different and they are in school at the same time as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Here goes my tale.  
  
Chapter One: The All-Powerful Ruby Railroad  
  
Hello, whoever you may be. My name is Jade Evans. My parents are Rose and Paul Evans. My mother is the younger sister of Lily and Petunia Evans. My father was an orphan wizard, and did not know his last name, so he accepted my mother's when they were married. They both use magic, although my mother went to a different school than Aunt Lily, and was four years younger.  
  
I have an older sister named Ruby. She is sitting across from me now, asleep. I must say that she has the most vivid imagination I have ever seen. Of course, she rarely lies, and when she does exaggerate you can tell. Upon request, she will stop and tell the truth. She is starting her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with Fred and George Weasley. I am starting my first year, as well as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. But you should already know about them.  
  
I have two other sisters. Amethyst, or Thistle, is a year older than I am, and Emerald, or Emmy, is a year younger. And Opal, of course, is two year younger than I. Thistle is sitting next to me, also asleep. Ruby is in Hufflepuff, and Thistle is in Ravenclaw. I do not know what house I expect to be in, but I hope I am in the same house as one of my sisters. For some reason I also seem drawn to Slytherin. It has turned out mostly Dark wizards and witches, but they were all very powerful.  
  
Thistle, for one reason or another, thinks very highly of the crimson Hogwarts Express, and calls it the all-powerful Ruby Railroad, probably in order to annoy Ruby, who hates trains. Ruby always manages somehow to fall asleep directly after eating some snacks from the trolley, and doesn't wake up until the train stops.  
  
You may hear this story I am telling, but I must say this is clearly NOT a diary or journal of any sort. This is simply my story, typed into a file on my laptop, which was long ago bewitched to work despite the spells at Hogwarts. I love my laptop, and it is my favorite possession. Although I have no connection to the Internet, I do completely understand it. I have no desire to use such a thing.  
  
I have to add that I have no friends to speak of, and I have no need to communicate with anyone. Therefore I do not possess an owl. I have an adorable kitten instead. Her name is Misty, because she is silvery gray, and her fur is shiny. She much enjoys carrying messages in a small box on her collar, which I use to send notes to my sisters when we're at home.  
  
I have, in fact, read all of the course books out of boredom, and I cannot claim to remember a word of any of them. Except 'One Thousand Magic Herbs and Fungi' by Phyllida Spore, 'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger, and 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' by Quentin Trimble. All right, so I remember the things in three of eight books.  
  
I suppose my most prized possession would have to be my wand. It is made of white birch, which is rather uncommon. The core is phoenix feather and unicorn hair, which is also very odd. It is exactly six and one half inches long, and supposedly best for transfiguration. I have never tried it. As far as I can see, they would have an awful hard time snapping it if I got expelled. I am not able to bend it in the slightest. It is very good, however, for whacking my sisters.  
  
Excuse me for a moment. Someone is knocking on the compartment door.  
  
-  
  
Oh. Joy. I have just met a very strange boy named Draco Malfoy. He seemed nice enough, but I really get a bad feeling from him. Probably just nerves. He seemed rather amused to see Ruby and Thistle asleep, and wondered what exactly this laptop was. He seems to think that I am unrelated to Harry Potter, because he believes Evans to be my father's name. I believe I must be going –yes, they're waking up now. Time to put on my robes. 


End file.
